falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScienceGuy44/Pre-War America: Pipes, Fedoras And Sugar Bombs.
So, a blog where I, in essence, shout about the lack of articles with any real information that concentrates on the pre-war days of America, which me and CarthAntilles often like to do. I've always been a fan of the pre-war appearance in the Fallout universe, everything from Tranquility Lane to Sanctuary Hills, with the little traces of "Leave it to Beaver" and the idealized, retro-futuristic atomic powered dream that was quite prevalent in the mid 20th century. All of this is seen in the Fallout universe, albeit briefly and usually as way of contrasting alongside the grim and gritty wasteland. Here's an example of what I'm talking about when I say idealized, retro-futuristic atomic powered dream; Et voila. ' '' Many articles I read always seem to skim around pre-war history, or at the very least skimp on some of the potential. This whole pre-war retro-futuristic world, where an idealized standard of living and comfort stood out, would serve as a fantastic, utterly fantastic, contrast against the modern, post-war irradiated wasteland. It would be so easy just to give even a little brief mention of the pre-war world. For example, you could easily refer to the American suburban dream of white picket fences and manicured lawns, all watched over by Mr. Handy robots. Point out the absurdity and hypocrisy of its residents, show its dark side and its light side, mention the paranoia of atomic war and then slip in Vault-Tec's shifty shenanigans prior to the Great War. And then, in the immediate aftermath of the apocalypse, where the picket fences collapsed, the lawns overgrew and dried out and the smiling families turned into hideously mutated creatures or rag-clad survivors, you could again refer to all of this, the collapse of society. Even if you just give brief pointers to to the pre-war world, you could really give your article some more "Oomph"; ''point to the beautiful pre-war days, maximize the grim and gritty appearance of the post-war world, essentially. Well, beautiful on the surface, and at least better than the post-war days in the darker corners. ''Enjoy Your Stay. A Few Afterwords/pointers. *I'd like to ask if anyone, anyone, has seen any good pictures suitable for a Red Eye. I'd rather not use the same one as on the page, because I'd like to remain original and hip-'n'-cool and "down wif da youf" ''and avoid reusing pictures from other articles as much as possible. I've been unable to find any good ones that might be suitable for, what I assume, is a semi-anthropormorphic crocodile mutant. And let's just say I'm not keen on typing up ''"Anthro Crocodile" into Google, for fear of the amount of eye-bleach I might need to purchase after. *I'm also looking for a good RP. I've checked the forums, but can't seem to find any that look, well, alive. If there are any, please do tell me. I'd love to get back itno the good ol' RP days, like Dusty Blues, which came out pretty bloody well. ''(This presentation was brought to you by Vault-Tec's '''Happy-Chappy© greeter system)'' Category:Blog posts